nibafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6
With a plan in mind to cause a diversion, rescue Ganeus' daughter, and escape before the cultists knew what hit them; Rotex proceeded to charge head first into combat. The cultists ended up standing no chance in the surprise attack and Indoril heroically saved the daughter. Hubert proceeded to interrogate the cultists by plucking out their eyes and murdering them, already knowing in his heart that they were sent by his half-brother, Krash. Proceeding into the sewers of An-Nadir, you are led through a series of twists and turn to a small shrine set up to the four good gods. After each god was prayed to, their symbol lit up slightly. Upon all four receiving their dues, you were pulled into a tunnel leading to the first of four rooms. A room full of statues of monsters and men, a beam of light pointing at each statue. Blocking the light of the men changed the puzzle to a challenge as the evil statues turned to attack the statues of men. Protecting the men and defeating evil, the party moved to the next challenge from the gods. You entered a room w/ a forge, shields of different elements, and a stone man standing before a King Arthur-esk stone, except without a sword. Noticing the symbol of Bahamut on the hilt of the sword, you poured platinum into the hole before the stone man. As the stone inserted the hilt into the platinum, an incredible sword of platinum was forged, opening the chamber up to the next challenge. A room w/ a mirror and hats, although the mirror did not show yourself but another party member. The hats changed who you looked like, and you soon figured out how to position the hats, but not before Krosh disappeared. The images then gained a life on their own, and once made happy, dissipated. Moving to the final challenge of the gods. Entering the fourth room, two seats were before you. One with the withering corpse of a dwarf, the other empty. Hubert decided the taken chair looked better, moving the corpse to the other chair. Sitting in the chair, he was transported to a spiritual dimension, his body left behind and undergoing and rapid aging process to mirror the results of the other corpse. While there, Hubert saw images of a paladin finding and traveling through an oasis, only to have his party brought down by snake/man creatures. He was questioned as well pertaining his intentions and worthiness of the sacred relic contained within the temple. Hubert appeased the dwarf by speaking of holy vengeance against his brother, and was revealed the last moments of his father's life as an assassin slaughtered him in his temporary bedroom. Meanwhile, the corpses began to come to life in the dimension of the rest of the party, but were hastily subdued by Garrick destroying the relic that controlled the spell, a green gem on the ceiling. The dwarf and Hubert returned to their rapidly unaged bodies, and the dwarf handed over the potion of life, as well as a gemstone of great power. You blinked and suddenly were at the alter from the beginning again, Hubert still holding the bottle w/ the gem.